The Real Lily Evans
by GinnyMalfoy2211
Summary: Ginny Weasley was bored. She didn't know that exploring Grimmauld Place would change her life forever. Pre-OOTP J/L
1. Chapter 1

Ginny laid in her bed, bored out of her mind. Her childhood crush, Harry Potter, had just arrived. She cringed as she thought about her obsession with him.

As a child, Ginny always had an unhealthy fascinationwith him and her parents just thought it was a crush. It wasn't a crush though. Ginny always had a feeling around him but it wasn't a romantic one. More of an empty hole, like she should remember  
him somehow, but it wasn't coming back.

Ginny sat up and walked out of her shared room with Hermione. She could faintly hear Harry shrieking at Ron and Hermione and chuckled a bit.

'He's got a big set of lungs on him,' thought Ginny, amused.

She walked into the vast Black family library with big, dusty tomes full of dark magic. Something glinted in the corner of her eye.

Ginny walked towards a wooden desk with a pocket watch on it. It was covered in rubies and emeralds and had an engraving that looked a bit like latin.

She was tempted to pick it up and bedore she knew it, her hand was reaching out at it and she picked it up. Ginny felt a tug at her navel and panicked.

She let a out a shrill scream and could see the blurry forms of the Order of the Phoenix burst in before she was sucked away.

Ginny awoke with a horrible pain in the back of her head. She sat up to the courtyard of Hogwarts. It seemed fairly bare as no one was there.

She looked down at her self. Instead of her dark green jumper and jeans, she was in Gryffindor robes. Her hair, considerably longer and darker, spread over her shoulders instead of her signature low ponytail.

"Oi, Evans!" shouted a boy behind her. Three more boys were walking behind him towards her but she paid them no mind.

Ginny turned and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Merlin, Harry, how did we get to Hogwarts?" said Ginny, not registering the confused faces infront of her.

One of the boys behind 'Harry' stepped forward worriedly.

"Um, Lily, who's Harry? Are you feeling ok?"

Ginny took in the appearances of the boys and realised that wasn't Harry. She turned on her heel and sprinted for the castle.

As she ran past students and teachers alike, she realised that she hadn't seem them before. Ginny prided herself on being able to read people and their emotion but she couldn't recognise a single person here. Except maybe Professor Flitwick who she nearly  
trampled.

She finally reached Dumbledore's office and listed every sweet known to man, muggle and magical. The gargoyles allowed her entry at "Ice Mice".

She knocked rapidly until she heard Dumbledore's serene "Enter".

"Ah," he said, "Lily, what can I do for you today, you seem panicked."

Ginny almost cried on the spot. Who was 'Lily'?

"Sir, I don't know what to do. I was at headquarters and there was a meeting and Harry arrived and I went to library and I ended up here and-"

"Lily, you must calm down and tell me what is going on?"

"That's the thing, I'm not Lily!"

"What ever do you mean, my dear?"

Ginny calmed herself and explained the situation. Dumbledore sat and listened looking interested yet sympathetic.

"Well, _Ginny,_ there's not much I can do except tell you to carry on as Lily Evans until i find a solution."

Ginny nodded tearily and walked out.

This is where her new life started. Days became weeks and weeks became months as it got harder and harder to find a way to get Ginny home. By the end of the first year, Ginny knew how Lily acted, who she liked and who she didn't such as James Potter.

It would become history as to how much Lily Evans hated James Potter but the real reason Ginny (who answered to Lily and nearly forgot she was called Ginny) held back is because she would always see him as Harry's dad, or so she thought.

Ginny carried on with her life as she resigned to the fact there would probably be no way to get back home and that she may fancy James Potter, just a bit.

Maybe it was fate. 


	2. Chapter 2

ddAll Ginny remembered was a flash of green light before she dropped to the ground.

' _If i'm dead, then why is my head throbbing so hard,'_ Ginny thought with a wince.

She found herself in a gloomy bedroom with dustmites in every corner. She got up slowly, to avoid causing more head pains.

She left the room cautiously and drew her wand which felt oddly different in a way she couldn't describe. Walking down the stairs, Ginny heard muffled voices.

"James? Is that you?" she called out for her husband.

She opened the door to where the voices were coming from.

"James, I swear to God, if you and Sirius did this, I will-"

Ginny was greeted with the sight of the entire Order of The Phoenix (the newer one), the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

"GINNY, WHAT HAPPENED YOU JUST COLLAPSED AND DUMBLEDORE WOULDN'T TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!"

Molly began to frantically look over Ginny for injuries and the like but Ginny stood in shock.

' _Ginny,'_ she thought. She hadnt answered to that name in 7 years.

She turned towards Dumbledore.

"You," Ginny said with suprising venom.

"You knew what would happen, you knew I would come back after all that."

"Now Lily, please understand-" Dumbledore tried to reason with Ginny.

Everyones head shot up at the name and looked extremely lost.

"Lily?" asked Sirius,"Why did you call her Lily?"

"Don't call me that," Ginny said, scarily calm, " Look at me, I have lost my son, my husband, my life and look at me. I'm not Lily anymore. I have never been Lily. Thats not what I'm angry about.I told you, time and again that even though James

and I were to die from the start, you were not to leave my baby with Petunia and that fat whale Vernon." Ginny gave a bitter chuckle. "But of course, Albus, you know best, and everyone else must go along with it."

Hermione, Remus and some others began to understand.

"And James," Ginny's voice cracked and her knees buckled as she fell to the ground.

Remus,who had know understood Lily Evans' amnesia and how she would nearly call him professor at times which confused everyone, shot up and helped Ginny out of the room.

"C'mon, Lily," he said leading her away.

Molly shot up like a rocket, "My daughters name is not _Lily_ and what's this about a husband and baby? Ginny stop attention seeking and sit down so you can tell us what is really going on."

Dumbledore whispered with Remus for a moment and let him lead Ginny away.

"Molly, everyone. Ginny Weasley has not been Ginny Weasley for 7 years."

Hermione, in a true know-it-all fashion, stated, "That's not possible, professor."

Dumbledore told everyone the story of how Lily Evans burst into his office and how Ginny adjusted to life in the Marauders Era.

Molly sobbed, "Oh my baby, she's 21, Arthur, she got married and I wasn't there."

Sirius got up, "Is it really her?"

"Yes," which was all Dumbledore had to say before Sirius ran off upstairs.

"Please bear with Lily, she has just lost her husband and baby. She will be mourning."

Ron, Hermione and the Weasley brothers (minus Percy) looked skeptical at the fact Ginny lived the next 7 years of her life in a day.

Harry looked close to tears at his mother being here and walked out but not in the same direction Sirius went.

Ginny had lived more than any of them and she was a different woman, they would just have to accept that.


	3. The Dreaded Authors Note

So sorry to everyone who was keen on this story but I have found my footing, so to speak, in FanFiction. I'm more of a drabble/one-shot kind of person and I can't see myself continuing this story. Anyone who would like to continue writing this please  
PM me so I can explain the plot I planned and how you can change it up. I don't mind if more than one person wants it because you are free to twist these characters to your will.

Thank you everyone and please take a look at the rest of my stories,

GM2211


	4. Update about Updates

So i haven't had many requests to take this story because many don't understand the plot. here's a quick lil' summary.

Ginny Weasley is at Grimmauld Place on the summer before her fourth year. Harry, Ron and Hermione are hiding away, conspiring about god knows what. Fred and George are testing out some new products and Ginny thinks its safe to leave them to it. She decides  
to explore the infamous vast Black Family Library. She sees an object that attracts her and she cant help touching it. At that moment, the Order meeting ends and all of the adults see her vanish in a light helplessly. She awakes to Hogwarts, feeling  
relieved at seeing a familiar face, Harry. Only it's not Harry. Its the one and only James Potter. She panics and runs to Dumbledores office and finds out she has been transported into Lily Evans body. Ginny realises she must go about as Lily but  
feels conflicted living a life that's b


	5. Update about Updates3

So i haven't had many requests to take this story because many don't understand the plot. here's a quick lil' summary.

* * *

Ginny Weasley is at Grimmauld Place on the summer before her fourth year. Harry, Ron and Hermione are hiding away, conspiring about god knows what. Fred and George are testing out some new products and Ginny thinks its safe to leave them to it. She decides  
/to explore the infamous vast Black Family Library. She sees an object that attracts her and she cant help touching it. At that moment, the Order meeting ends and all of the adults see her vanish in a light helplessly. She awakes to Hogwarts, feeling  
/relieved at seeing a familiar face, Harry. Only it's not Harry. Its the one and only James Potter. She panics and runs to Dumbledores office and finds out she has been transported into Lily Evans body. Ginny realises she must go about as Lily but  
/feels conflicted living a life that's not entirely hers. She tries to hold on to her old identity but eventually gives into being Lily for an uncertain amount of time. Though Ginny never forgets her life before, she becomes comfortable as Lily and  
/carries out her life as Lily. _So I know what you are thinking. If Ginny knows about the future, why doesn't she change it. Well i think Ginny felt she was prepared now that she knew her fate but it backfired and she still died._ Ginny eventually  
/marries James Potter, giving into his charms and having baby Harry. Voldemort, as expected, carries out the events of Halloween 1981. Ginny wakes up in Grimmauld Place, highly traumatised. She looks around for her husband. Ginny finds that in this  
/time, she was only gone for a short time but for her it was nearly a decade. Obviously, upon the loss of James, Ginny is emotional and distressed. Molly and the Weasleys treat her like a stupid little girl who touched something she shouldn't have.  
/Dumbledore recognizes her as Lily and treats her as such, much to the Orders confusion. Sirius and Remus find out the truth also distressed at the fact that their long time friend was someone else. I had originally planned for Ginny to be Lily again  
/in the present time as though to make interactions with Sirius and Remus more comfortable and to make the Weasley family believe her ordeal. _This isnt a bashing story, this is just everyone being extremely patronizing and condescending towards Ginny._

* * *

Well so much for a quick lil' summary. I hope whoever takes this story does it justice. Sorry about not continuing but i am not comfortable with longterm stories and as i have said, i prefer one-shots. I am happy for more than one person to take  
this and feel free to change it up a little as long as you give credit for the plot. I will soon update to tell you where you can find the adopted versions.

GM2211


	6. Reply

So this is a lil reply to Sakura Lisel who said,

"Wait so if Ginny was in Lilys body the entire 7 years of Hogwarts, what happened to the REAL Lily Evans? Everybody back then had already met and knew the REAL Lily before Ginny took over. So when Ginny took over, what happened to Lily? Was she a prisoner in her own body all the years Ginny was in control, and Ginny completely unaware that Lily was still in there, or did she get booted out of her body or completely erased from existence by whatever forced Ginny into Lilys body?"

Yes, i'd like to clarify Ginny was in Lily's body but only for the last 4 years of Hogwarts and then another of her life, after which Ginny will be thrown back to her time period, briefly after her accident. I like to think that once Ginny went into Lily's body, their personalities sort of merged and they became one but with Ginny having dominance and Lily being kind of like a conscience or little voice in the back of the head with opinions. Also little traits or likes Lily may have might shine through at times such as certain foods she likes or even chewing her quill when deep in thought. So yes Ginny did take over her body but Lily was there and was by no means a prisoner because they combined with Ginny taking most control. Also for any future author of this i'd like this to stay the same for when Ginny goes back because since Lily is dead, she is still merged with Lily. However, as for her interaction with Harry (which will almost certainly be awkward) make of that as you will. But I hope someone does this albeit complicated plot justice and messages me so i can hopefully help out since this will be guaranteed to be a long length fic.

Much Love!

GM2211


End file.
